Rigby x Doug
Rigby hastily ran upstairs, heading over to the bathroom door and beating his fist against it in frustration."Doug!" Rigby screamed with every hit. A few moments passed of the mammal waiting impatiently outside before it opened until the otter revealed himself; excess steam drafting out of the bathroom from Doug's shower."Oh, hey Rigby" the otter greeted whilst drying himself off."Doug, give me my paycheck!" the striped mammal immediately blurted out angrily with an accusing finger pointed at the other male."Paycheck? Oh, you mean this one?" Doug questioned playfully, pulling out the white envelope of which the raccoon pursued. "Sure, take it." the otter teased, holding it out for the other male to grasp; only to pull it back before Rigby could get a hold of it. "Uh-uh-uh, gotta cover the finder's fee, remember?" Doug chuckled."Doug, this has gone too far! You're fired!""Fired? You can't fire me. This is the best job I've ever had; I'm finally becoming somebody. Besides," Doug paused, "I'm more Rigby than you ever were, or will be." Doug laughed, his voice mirroring the raccoon's perfectly.The otter's arm extended, gripping tightly around Rigby's small neck while a striped tail sprung from his hindquarters and his snout extended, whiskers disappearing.Rigby gasped in shock while the doppelganger laughed maniacally, gripping Doug's throat with both hands in return and tackling him to the ground. The raccoon struggled from the asphyxiation, but eventually came to manage overwhelming Doug and enabling himself to kick the clone off himself. Rigby pounced on Doug, the two violently rolling across the bathroom floor in struggle. "Face it," Doug huffed, "Everyone prefers me. I'm a hell of a lot better a Rigby than you." The duo separated, both gasping for air as pain lingered on their necks. "Everyone does not prefer you." Rigby coughed. "Pff." the doppelganger scoffed, "Yeah they do. You aren't a good enough worker for Benson, and you certainly aren't even near good enough for Mordecai." he chuckled. "Stop talking!" Rigby yelled, lunging at his mocker once more. Both males plummeted to the ground; Doug's head colliding with the hard tile floor with a 'bang'. Rigby was taken aback a bit in surprise, the otter, however, didn't even flinch. Doug just continued to sadistically grin at the other male. "Mordecai deserves a sex god like me, not some pitiful excuse for a closet gay like yourself." the otter spat. Rigby's face became a bright red from both anger and embarrassment. "I- I... Stop talking!" he repeated, strangling the male beneath him. "And you're no sex god! You're just a pathetic weakling who has to go around living off of other people!" Rigby smirked, "And the only way you could ever end up having sex with Mordecai is if you looked like me!" Doug's smile grew. "How much you wanna bet you're better than me at sex?" the doppelganger baited. "My paycheck" Rigby stated plainly, gesturing to the white envelope that had fallen carelessly onto the floor while the two engaged in their brawl. Doug simply nodded and Rigby flipped himself around and put the clone's groin in his face. Doug's member was already half hard, probably from all that wrestling. Rigby places the meat in his mouth, sucking on it forcefully as the other male did the same to his own cock. Rigby kicked the door to the bathroom closed. No passers by needed to suffer the trauma that would follow unfortunately stumbling upon Rigby sucking off another Rigby. Which reminded the small raccoon; was he sucking Doug's dick at this point? Or was he sucking his own? Important questions. "Whatever." Rigby thought to himself, continuing to apply a thick coat of saliva across the throbbing rod in his mouth. The doppelganger let out some unintentional moans from the other end, all the while, Rigby struggled to hold in his own. He had to hand it to Doug, the otter was skilled at this, but nowhere near as skilled as Rigby. The raccoon continued to massage the other male's cock with his tongue, running it up and down the length while also applying a good amount of suction throughout the whole process. Doug did well on his end as well, flicking his tongue at the end of Rigby's prick while simultaneously playing with his balls. Rigby mimicked this act, gently rubbing at Doug's nuts and receiving immediate approval with gasp from said otter behind. The raccoon removed the member from his mouth, giving it a few rough pumps with the bout of mixed saliva and precum for lubrication. Rigby chuckled, looking back at Doug whose eyes were half lidded in bliss. The otter's mouth laid open wide as he gasped for air, Rigby's limp tool hanging above his mouth. The raccoon couldn't help but chuckle at how easily the doppelganger hand crumbled beneath him. Time to finish him off. Rigby took the other male's dick inside his mouth once more, sliding his tongue across the slit on the head and licking up the pre it leaked. Doug groaned loudly, gripping at Rigby as the raccoon shoved more and more of the otter's manhood into his mouth. It wasn't long before Rigby felt Doug twitching in his mouth, and hot cum was spewed into his mouth. The raccoon swallowed it all, refusing to show any sign of submission, and certainly not wanting any of this pitiful excuse for a Rigby's seed in his fur. Doug slowly formed back into an otter as load after load of his cream was sent into Rigby's mouth. Rigby turned to face the other male, straddling the otter's hips with a cocky grin cemented on his face. Rigby was the victor, and it was painfully clear. Doug blushed in embarrassment, avoiding eye-contact with the raccoon at all costs while Rigby let out a loud laugh. "Yeah, yeah. I get it" Doug grumbled stubbornly. "I can't believe you call that a load. I thought you were a sex god." Rigby otter didn't answer, and didn't object to anything when the raccoon began to rapidly stroke his cock above him. After a few last hard, slow strokes, Rigby his his climax and thick jets of cum were sent splattering all over Doug's face, wetting his fur once again. The otter even opened his mouth, allowing some of the shots to enter so that he could savor the taste of the raccoon's milk. When he was finished, Rigby got up, and opened the door to the bathroom, picking up his paycheck up from the ground and flaunting it around pridefully. The raccoon walked back over to Doug who picked himself up from the bathroom floor and gave him a wet, salty kiss before teasingly waving the envelope around in his face. Doug couldn't help but chuckle a bit, licking some of his own seed from the racoons lips. Rigby let out a giggle, a cheeky smile spread wide across his face. "Looks like you need another shower."